


To You

by nguyetlinhhh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nguyetlinhhh/pseuds/nguyetlinhhh
Summary: Mark gave Donghyuck a lovely postcard with an endearing message behind it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first time writing a complete oneshot because I love MarkHyuck so much. I got inspired by a question from a Korean show called 'Problematic Men', and I found the question really lovely. That's why I decided to use it for my MarkHyuck fic. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or typos. Also, since this story has no beta reader, some parts might be... wordy (?) but I hope I can deliver the message clearly for you guys. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy your time reading it! ^^

It started from one morning when Donghyuck saw a small postcard on the table of their apartment. It was just a simple postcard with two pictures, which seemed to capture a snowy day, and small letters said “To Donghyuck”. 

He didn’t need to look carefully to know that the handwriting belonged to his boyfriend - Mark. After all, Mark was the only one who would randomly give other people postcards to express his feelings towards them. “Because I can express myself better through pictures and writings more than speaking.” Mark once said. 

Today was one of those days Mark suddenly decided to give him another postcard again. But it was the pictures on it that triggered Donghyuck’s curiosity. 

The pictures showed a snowy day like how he guessed before. In the middle of the first picture, there were two lovely snowmen that were holding hands tightly (if you considered their twigs are hands.) The snowmen were smiling happily and looking at each other with loving eyes in the first picture too. Donghyuck guessed that they were a couple. Does this represent us? He thought, and a small appeared on his face. 

However, the second picture made him frown. It was still a snowy day, but you could also see the sun appearing on the left corner of the picture. Two snowmen, although they were still holding hands tightly, had different expressions compared to the previous one. The snowman on the left seemed to start melting due to the heat from the sun. Despite slowly melting, the left snowman still kept his eyes on the right snowman while smiling fondly. Meanwhile, the snowman on the right was crying, but his eyes only looked at his partner, like he didn’t want to let him go. 

It was a sad story, but at the same time, he found it endearing that both of the snowmen didn’t let go of each other even though one of them was about to disappear. 

‘How do these pictures relate to me and Mark? What was he trying to say when he gave me this postcard? Is this a hidden message?’ Donghyuck wondered. 

Donghyuck was so deep in thoughts that he didn’t realize that Mark was behind him. Only when he felt a pair of arms circled around his waist did he know Mark had come back home. 

“Welcome back.” Donghyuck smiled fondly as he slowly relaxed in Mark’s arms. ‘How was your class?”

“Hi, baby. Class was okay, like usual.” Mark then placed a small kiss on Donghyuck’s right cheek. “I see that you saw my small gift for you.” 

“Thank you Mark.” Donghyuck turned around in Mark’s arm to give him a peck on the lips. “I love it. The first picture is so adorable. Look at how they are so in love. But the second one is too sad. I mean... I understand that there will be sunny days between snow days too... Still, I just feel... helpless to see one of them is going to melt while the other can’t do anything to help....” 

Mark just smiled at him then raised one of his hands up to caress Donghyuck’s cheek while the other hands remained on Donghyuck’s waist. 

“But despite that, you can still see that they love each other right? From their longing eyes, from how they are holding hands? Even the loving stare they gave to each other too.” Mark said while looking at the picture then back to Donghyuck’s pretty face. 

“I guess so… It is a sad yet lovely story, I would say. They still love each other even though one of them might disappear. But what does it mean? Like the pictures? Are there any hidden messages behind them? What are you trying to hide?” Donghyuck frowned, then looked at Mark curiously with his doe eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure the pictures speak for themselves, baby.” Mark said as he still continued to caress Donghyuck’s cheek. “How about you get ready for your classes then you can think about the postcard more after school? You have one class at 2:45pm today right?” 

“Why don’t you just tell me?” Donghyuck pouted cutely, still maintained eye-contact with Mark. “You know I don’t like complicated things. Why did you suddenly become so secretive then?” 

“I’m sure it will be worth your time solving it. I mean the message I sent you. Now, get ready so you can have fun at school, yeah? I will be waiting for you at our home, then we can cuddle.” Mark gave Donghyuck a peck. “And you can tell me what the message is, if only you manage to solve it.” Then a long, loving kiss was placed on Donghyuck’s lips.

“I will! Just wait and see!” Donghyuck glared at Mark. 

“I’m sure you will. See you at five.” Mark just smiled fondly at him then let him go to prepare for class. He just hoped that Donghyuck would understand the message behind the postcard.

_____________

Class was almost done. They had to do a mini quiz at the end, but luckily Donghyuck finished it early. Right now, he was sitting in the common room in the school building, trying to solve the riddle Mark gave him in the form of the postcard. 

‘I haven’t looked at the back of this postcard. There might be a hint..’ With that thought in mind, Donghyuck flipped the postcard, then groaned internally in annoyance. There was a hint behind the postcard, but it was an alphabet board. The alphabets on it are not placed in any order at all. It was so confusing that Donghyuck frowned with his nose scrunched up. He looked at the board carefully to see if there were any words that made sense to him among all this chaos. Then he saw it, the message. A smile appeared on Donghyuck’s face as he thought. ‘You’re so sappy, but I love you too.”

_____________

Mark was sitting comfortably on their sofa with a novel on his lap when he heard the sound of their passcode, which notified him that Donghyuck just came back. Before he could even say something, he was suddenly being hugged by the boy, and Donghyuck’s head was in the crook of Mark’s neck. Staring down at his fluffy brown hair, Mark brought a hand to run through it. “Baby, wha…”

“Thank you Mark. I love you too.” Donghyuck interrupted him before he could finish a sentence. 

“Hm?” Mark looked at his boyfriend, who was still burying his head against Mark’s neck. 

“The message… I got it. So… thank you, and I love you too.” Donghyuck looked at him. His eyes shined so brightly that Mark felt breathless, like he fell in love with his boyfriend for the first time. 

“Tell me how you solved it then.” Mark slowly hugged Donghyuck back, brought the boy to his lap, the novel was ignored completely now.

“The alphabet board behind. I just connected the alphabets by following a heart shape. It’s said: “ **I may melt but my love won’t** ”, right?” The boy in his lap explained excitedly. “You know I’m smart right? I solved it in almost five minutes. You’re so cheesy, Mark.” But then Donghyuck gave Mark a fond smile, his cheeks turned red. “I love it, I mean the message. Whatever happens, I will love you like this.” 

“I love you too, Donghyuck-ah. Like that message, “I may melt but my love won’t.” Whatever happens from now on, I will always love you. Only you. You’re mine, Donghyuck-ah.” Mark nuzzled his nose to Donghyuck’s cute one, stared at him with love in his eyes.

“I know. Now can we cuddle?” 

“Of course. I’ve been waiting to do that.” Mark just pulled Donghyuck as close to him as possible, then placed a kiss on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. If you like my story, please leave kudos, and comments as well. I really appreciate all of your encouragement, and any constructive criticism is completely fine too. I can use them as motivations to write more in the future. 
> 
> Hope everyone have a nice day! ^^


End file.
